The Wolf And The Prey
by Phylligrl
Summary: RemmySevvy smut. Yummy and will writen smut even, so come read.


Authors: Myself and the wonderfull H.J. Diggory

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING. If we did do you really think that we would be _writing_ this stuff instead of living it?

A/N: This was written over Yahoo Messneger (which we also do not own) as a Role Play.

The Potions Master on campus was walking up to the third floor. It irritated him to no end that a werewolf could get the position he had been applying years for. Severus Snape pushed his black hair back from his eyes as he strolled into the DADA room after Remus's last class. Snape looked around before he spoke in that normal dry tone. "You've made it a second year Remus, I'm utterly floored by the concept that the students haven't scared you away."

Remus's inner wolf seethes as Severus insults him once again. Trying not to let Severus get to him he smarmily replies, "Fear not Severus I'm sure your position as most feared and hated professor is not in jeopardy."

Severus just snorted at that and he shrugged before he put his hands together tilting his head. "Fear keeps the students from getting too radical and it makes them learn for fear I will fail them, perhaps you should try the same."

Remus actually growl before saying "Some of us don't need to use fear as we can actually teach!" Remus is starting to get worried as its way to close to the full moon for him to remain in control much longer.

Severus just raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned forward deciding to tease the werewolf some more. He leaned close enough to kiss his mouth almost touching Remus's he loved to tease the boy even in school. It was fun. "And who says you can teach?"

Remus, unable to contain himself any longer, roughly brutalizes Severus's mouth with his teeth and tongue being just careful enough not to break the skin.

Severus stared a bit but he kissed back opening his mouth to let Remus plunder as he pleased. A ghostly soft moan escaped Severus's throat before he played with Remus's tongue nipping lightly at Remus's lips

Remus growls in response to Severus's moan and pulls him closer. He starts to grind his erection against Severus's and gives a loud husky moan.

Severus continued to kiss back before he pulled back from the kiss feeling Remus's hard on and he grinded back against him before he continued to speak in that dry voice he loved to use. "I was right. Lucius and I made a bet that you had the hots for me. I suppose this proves it hm? You just made me three galleons richer

Incensed Remus pushes Severus up against the wall with an arm across his thought. "Mine." he growls out, "My mate!" Remus has never had his wolf take this much control while still in his human form but as he happens to agree with it in this instance he lets it speak. "No bet, you mine!" The wolf says through Remus in its broken version of English.

Severus's eyes widened before he stood still before he smirked and looked at Remus almost as if challenging him. "Oh really you should prove it then that I'm yours."

Remus glares at Severus, his wolf unable to understand why his mate would deny him. Deciding that the only was to make his mate understands is to claim him he rips Severus's shirt of and starts licking and biting at his chest right above the nipple where his heart is. Remus keeps doing that until Severus has a permanent hickie called the mark of the beast on his chest. "MINE!" The wolf roars.

Severus moaned as he watched Remus. His hand slid down into Remus's hair playing with it and twirling it in his hands before he arched his back his own length turning hard as steel. Severus moans softly and bites his lip. "Yours."

Remus kisses his way up Severus's chest and neck before claiming his lips in a passionately violent kiss. "Just as long as we're clear on that fact." Remus says against Severus's lips before pulling away to give Severus a chance to breath.

Severus kissed Remus back hungrily his own lust starting to take over his mind and his normally blackened heart that had an ice wall around it. Remus had gotten to his heart a long time ago. Severus ran his hands down Remus' chest and he teased along Remus's hips before he undid Remus's pants and slipped his hand in and grabbed remus's cock his thumb teasing the slit before he started working his hand slowly up and down along the length

Remus moans at the feel of Severus's hand on his throbbing member and reaches out his own hands to undo and open Severus's pants. Taking Severus's length in his hand he says, "Do you like the way that feels. Do you like the feel of you masters hand on you?"

Severus moans softly himself before he smirked and squeezed tightly around Remus's cock working his hand along the throbbing length a bit harder and faster continuing to torture the slit with his thumbnail. Suddenly he pulled his hand back with an impish smirk and he licked the precome off his thumb making Remus watch the motion. "Yes I do. But my master still won me three galleons so thank you."

Remus groans at the sinful look Severus gives him as he licks Remus's own precome off his thumb. Unable to stand it he removes his own hand and starts rutting their two members together like the animal he will turn into in only a few days. As Remus does this he threads Severus's hair through his fingers and jerks Severus's head back and biting Severus's neck as he cums.

Severus moaned himself as he let Remus bite him. The animalistic rutting had him cuming faster than normal and he came all over Remus and himself. Severus panted a bit before he glanced at his new master and raised an eyebrow. "I would hope that around the full moon you would have enough stamina to outrun a dragon three times."

Remus glances down at his cock which is already hardening again before raising an eyebrow at Severus. "Let's take this somewhere we won't be interrupted till the full moon because Merlin knows you won't be getting any sleep till then."

Severus looked back down to Remus's cock before he brought his hand up and started licking it clean tilting his head with a smirk as he pressed himself against remus making a purring sound just to irritate him. Severus loved to irritate he lived to do it. "Does that mean I won't be leaving the bed?"

Remus moans at the feel of Severus's tongue on him and gives him a playful glare knowing that there is no malice behind Severus's words. "That means you're going to be lucky if you will ever be able to walk normally once I'm finally tired."

Severus moaned before he ground against Remus and then leaned forward nipping his lips and he started teasing at Remus's cock again. He aparated to the nearest place he could, which was Lupin's office. "You have a bed in your office? I'm not even going to ask."

Remus ignores Severus's words instead choosing to divest them of the rest of their clothing and pushes him on the bed.

Severus lay back on the bed and kept his legs spread before he smirked and squirmed against Remus's cock and he arched his back as he summoned one of his very special potions it was a lubricant he had made for when he would finally get laid and he had hoped Remus would do it. Severus: it's been a while love, since we were teenagers

Remus takes the potion from Severus and slathers his member and Severus's hole with it. "I'll be gentle love. Just the thought of being the first to touch you in years and the last to touch you makes me want you even more." Remus says as he starts pushing gently into Severus.

Severus laughed softly but he winced and he looked at Remus keeping himself relaxed as Remus pushed into him. He wrapped his legs around Remus's waist and he grinded up against him making Remus push as far as he could into Severus. "Not exactly my first, but you're the first in almost 20 years.

Remus growls as Severus pulls him into his body. He starts to thrust gently mindful of the pain that Severus must be feeling after not being penetrated for so long. He reaches a hand down to play with Severus's member want to cause only the pleasure of his mate.

Severus moaned as his cock twitched in pleasure. He hissed but soon he got used to the feeling and he panted gripping Remus's shoulders lightly digging into the skin as he rocked his hips against Remus. "Come on Remus. Harder!"

Remus gives Severus a purely dirty grin before he starts to pump his hips as hard as he can slamming into Severus with wild abandon. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh fills the room. "Is this what you want? You want it rough?" Remus growls out thrusting harder still.

Severus cried out throwing his head back as his cries got a bit louder. It felt so good and Severus kept his legs spread trying to get as much of his master into his body as he squirmed and shook his head back and forth. When Remus hit that spongy spot inside of Severus he screamed and arched up. "Remus! Fuck...so good so good...cl...Close." He whimpers as his muscles start clinching down on Remus's cock.

Remus screams hoarsely as he feels Severus clench around him. He makes sure to aim for Severus's prostate hitting it at a different angle with each thrust. "Mine, so close, so good, MINE!" Remus and his wolf yell out as he cums deep inside Severus.

Remus's climax set off Severus's as he came long and hard his muscles clinching down on Remus's cock. He shook his head back and forth before his entire body trembled and shook. "That...was incredible if I do say so myself."

Remus pulls out of Severus and pulls him close, letting him rest his head on Remus's chest. "I agree with you there love."

Severus nuzzled Remus lightly before he smirked and tilted his head. "Does this mean I can torture Potter without repercussions?"

Remus smirks down at Severus loving the smell of sex that surrounds them. "You really think I'm going to say yes to that?"

Severus looks up before he smirking back. "I was hoping you would."

Remus just shakes his head and laughs before kissing Severus lightly and saying "Go to sleep."


End file.
